kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Klaudia von Auslese
|seiyuu = Yuko Minaguchi |voiceactor = Cristina Valenzuela |birthDate = S.1186/10/11 (Sat) |aliases = Kloe Rinz |gender = Female |occupation = *Student, Jenis Royal Academy (former) *Crown Princess of Liberl |affilliation = * Jenis Royal Academy * Liberl Royal Family |relatives = * Alicia (grandmother) * Dunan (uncle) * Judis (father) |nationality = Liberlian |weapon_Sora = Rapier |orbment_Sora = Water |weapon_Akatsuki = Rapier |orbment_Akatsuki = Water |element_Akatsuki = Water }}Klaudia von Auslese (クローディア・フォン・アウスレーゼ), also known in disguise as the schoolgirl Kloe Rinz (クローゼ・リンツ), romanised in Japanese as Klose Rinz, is the granddaughter of Alicia von Auslese, the queen of the Liberl Kingdom, and heir to the throne. Background Klaudia von Auslese was born to Crown Prince Judis of Liberl, who died a year after her birth in S.1187 when the passenger ship Eterna sank off the coast of Calvard. During the Hundred Days War, Klaudia was separated from her escort and was taken in and raised by the matrons of Mercia Orphanage, Theresa and Joseph for the duration of the war and several months afterwards while they waited to get in contact with her relatives. When she returned to Ruan in S.1200, Klaudia eventually learns about Joseph's passing in an accident 4 years prior and takes it upon herself to help out the Matron with taking care of the orphans. Klaudia currently attends Jenis Royal Academy under the alias "Kloe Rinz." She chose to major in Social Studies in preparation for her royal duties. Personality Klaudia is a kind and caring girl who can be a bit timid at times. She is mindful of others and sometimes chooses to prioritizes others over herself. It is hinted throughout FC's second chapter that she has a crush on Joshua Bright, though she holds back her own feelings out of respect for her friendship with Estelle Bright and because she is aware of the fact that Estelle has feelings for Joshua. During her first year at Jenis Royal Academy, Kloe was incredibly socially awkward, partly due to her royal status, and was filled with crushing self-esteem issues. Due to the indirect efforts of then Student Council President, Lechter Arundel, she was eventually able to overcome her initial withdrawn nature and form many friendships with Jenis' other Student Council members, while taking the first steps in gaining both confidence in herself, and the ability to express her feelings more openly. Role in the Games Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 2 - Madrigal of the White Magnolia Klaudia first appears in the second chapter of the game. She comes in when Estelle attacks and confronts Clem over stealing her Bracer badge. Not aware of the circumstances, Klaudia orders Sieg to attack Estelle and confronts her. However, Joshua quickly soothes the situation and she quickly apologizes. Klaudia then introduces herself as 'Kloe Rinz' and treats Estelle and Joshua to some of her Apple Pie as her own way of apologizing. She then forces Clem to give back Estelle's badge and apologizes to Estelle and Joshua. After leaving the orphanage, Kloe escorts Estelle and Joshua to Ruan and shows them around the city. On the south side of the city, Kloe, Estelle, and Joshua get harassed by the Ravens, a local port gang. The group is rescued by Mayor Dalmore and his assistant Gilbert Stein. Thanking the mayor, Kloe then escorts Estelle and Joshua to the Bracer Guild and then heads back to the academy. Kloe reappears again at Mercia Orphanage after it gets burned down. Upon arrival, Kloe becomes shocked by the wreckage and asks Estelle and Joshua what happened. Estelle and Joshua explain to her that it was arson and goes with them to check on Theresa and the kids. Along the way, Kloe explains her background and her history with Theresa and her husband. Arriving at the inn in Manoria Village, Kloe is happy to discover that the kids safe and sound, and takes them out of the room when Estelle and Joshua want to talk to Theresa. After getting the kids settled downstairs, Kloe comes back in and expresses her disappointment that Theresa is considering accepting the mayor's offer. She then becomes alarmed when Clem goes after the Ravens (thinking that they were the culprits) and goes with Estelle and Joshua to rescue him. At the Raven's hideout, Kloe expresses her anger when she sees one of the Ravens about to beat up Clem, and helps Estelle and Joshua to beat them. She then becomes acquainted with Agate Crosner when he comes to beat some sense into the Ravens, as he was a former member. At the Bracer Guild, Kloe extends her thanks towards Estelle and Joshua. When she sees the pair become disappointed because Agate had taken control of the arson investigation away from them, she offers them work in helping out with her school play for the festival, to which, they readily agree to. Kloe then shows them the way to Jenis Royal Academy and introduces the pair to Dean Collins, Jill Ridonor (the Student Council President) and Hans who briefs them on the roles they are playing and what they have to do. Joshua though becomes disturbed upon realizing that he is playing the role of the princess, much to everyone else's amusement. For the duration leading up the festival, Kloe allows Estelle to stay with her in her and Jill's dorm room and the three of them become best friends. Together, they help out and go through multiple tough rehearsal sessions together. On the day of the festival, Kloe spends her free time hanging out with Estelle and Joshua and greeting Theresa and the kids. She then performs in the play. After the play is over, Kloe shows her delight when the Dean gives Theresa the money that the school had gathered up in order to rebuild the Orphanage and sees Theresa and the children off with Carna (who is escorting them on the Dean's behalf). However, Kloe becomes shocked when she hears that Carna and Theresa were attacked and the money stolen. After checking on Theresa and the kids again, Kloe goes with Agate, Estelle and Joshua to the lighthouse where she confronts the hypnotized Ravens and one of the culprits Gilbert who reveals that Mayor Dalmore was the one who planned everything in order to build a villa on top of the site where the Orphanage sits. She also encounters the men in black while at the lighthouse, but they escape. Arresting Gilbert, Kloe then goes with Estelle and Joshua to confront the mayor the next morning. Along the way, Kloe leaves the group for a bit to send a message to the Royal Guardsmen. Arriving at the mayor's estate, Kloe, Estelle and Joshua interrupt Dalmore as he is trying to woo Dunan into buying one of his resorts.When Kloe asks why he did this, Nial Burns (who follows them) reveals that Dalmore is massively in debt due to bad trading deals while he was in Calvard. Kloe then asks the mayor why he didn't sell his estate which could've paid off his debts, and he responds that he couldn't give up his lifestyle because of his family history. Dalmore then sets his monstrous pets on the group, but they are successfully defeated. Seeing that he is at a loss, Dalmore pulls out the "Chronos Rod" which can freeze time and freezes everyone in the room. As he is about to kill Joshua though, the Black Orbment activates which enables everyone to break free. Seeing this as a opportunity, Kloe and the group follow Dalmore, as he escapes through a secret passage and tries to escape out to sea in his private yacht. Though they become relieved to see the Arseille and Julia Schwartz who arrests Dalmore. Arriving back at the airport, Julia fills everyone in on what happened to Dalmore and how he had no memory upon awakening before leaving. At the Bracer Guld, Kloe is then delighted to see Estelle and Joshua get their 3rd recommendation before she heads back to school. The next day, Kloe escorts Estelle and Joshua to Air-Letten, and makes plans to see them at Grancel for the Queen's Birthday Celebration. Seeing the pair leave through the pair, Kloe then meets up with Julia and starts making arrangements for her trip. Final Chapter - Turmoil in the Royal City In Chapter 4, Kloe is seen again separating from Julia and trying to escape from Alan Richard's troops. However, she gets captured by Alan Richard and Captain Lorence. She is then held in the Erbe Royal Villa with all of the Intelligence Divisions other hostages while Alan Richard and his assistants try to find a suitor for her. Klaudia / Kloe is later rescued when Estelle, Joshua and the rest of the Royal Guardsmen led by Julia Schwarz attack the Villa to get her back. In the process though, she reveals her identity to them as the princess of Liberl, after she tries to barter for a little girl's release. After reconnecting with everyone and meeting Scherazard Harvey and Olivier Lenheim and all of the other Bracers, Klaudia then asks Estelle and Joshua to help her rescue her grandmother and take back Grancel Castle. Estelle and Joshua agree to help her, and she goes off with Estelle and Scherazard to the palace by airship at noon the next day when the attack commences. Landing on the roof, Klaudia helps Estelle take out Kanone Amalthea and Duke Dunan. When Klaudia confronts her uncle though, she allows him to live after he knocks himself out and allows Phillip his butler to take the unconscious Duke into her quarters for the time being. She then helps Estelle and Schera retrieve her grandmother from Captain Lorence. After reuniting with her grandmother, she goes with everyone to the room where the elevator to the ruins below is. While discussing what to do about the elevator, Klaudia ends up meeting Albert Russell, his granddaughter Tita and Agate Crosner and goes with everyone to the ruins below, while her grandmother deals with the reinforcements that have showed up. In the ruins, Klaudia becomes daunted by how big the ruins are. After everyone decides to split into two teams (one for scouting and one for setting up and protecting the base camp) and make Estelle and Joshua the team leaders, Klaudia gives Estelle and Joshua, Sieg, to use as a messenger bird to let the other group when they have found the next safe location to make a base camp. If Klaudia is in your party, Klaudia then helps Estelle and Joshua confront Alan Richard and becomes privy to the breaking of the Aureole's first seal. She then helps Estelle destroy Reverie and meets with Cassius Bright who arrives to help them. During her conversation with Cassius, Cassius shares his relief that she is alright and in return Klaudia mentions to Cassius about Estelle and Joshua being in their school play. Klaudia is then reunited with everybody and sets about cleaning up the Coup d'eat. At the Queen's Birthday Ceremony, Klaudia attends the Queen's speech in her full princess outfit and then sneaks out to meet her school friends later. Later that night, Klaudia bakes some sweets and can be seen in her grandmother's chamber having tea with Hilda, Julia Schwarz and her grandmother, Queen Alicia. Trails in the Sky SC Crafts Combat Orbment |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Water |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Water |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Water |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=1 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=3 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=2 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=1 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Water |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=6 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 20 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 150 EP |slot_6_pos=5 |slot_6_line=1 |slot_6_lock=Water |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 25 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 200 EP }} Gallery Kloe Rinz - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait Evolution Klaudia von Auslese - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait Klaudia, Evolution Klose Rinz - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art Klose Rinz - Concept Art 2 (FC).jpg|Concept art Klose Rinz - Concept Art 3 (FC).jpg|Concept art Klose Rinz - First Design (FC).jpg|Initial proposal Oscar (Estelle), Cecilia (Joshua) and Julian (Klose) - Sketch (FC).jpg|Concept art of Estelle as Oscar, Joshua as Cecilia and Kloe as Julian for Madrigal of the White Magnolia. Klaudia von Auslese - Bust (SC Evo).png|Portrait Klaudia, Evolution Klaudia von Auslese - Bust Towel (SC Evo).png|Portrait Towel, Evolution On the Auditorium Stage - Visual (SC Evo).png|On the Auditorium Stage, Evolution Klaudia - Bust Princess (3rd Evo).png|Portrait Klaudia, Evolution Klaudia von Auslese - Bust (Ao).png|Portrait ( ) Klaudia - Full-Length Sketch (Ao).jpg|Concept Art ( ) Klaudia von Auslese (Sen IV).png|Full-length Klaudia von Auslese - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Promotional screenshot Klaudia von Auslese - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Promotional screenshot Klaudia S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Trivia * Auslese is a German word which translates to "selection", and 'von' means "of" or "from". When it's used as part of a family name like in this case, it usually denotes nobility in a person's lineage. * Almost all of her craft names are of German origin: Kaempfer (fighter, nowadays written as Kämpfer), Sturm (storm), and Lichtkreis (light circle). Category:Characters Category:Liberlian Royal Family Category:Jenis Royal Academy Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters